


Black and White

by thienaultha



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thienaultha/pseuds/thienaultha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 100_roadtrips on LJ back in 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100_roadtrips on LJ back in 2011.

He drew the white piece from a drawer when he noticed his knight was wiped from the chessboard. He had taken it off an old man years ago; it was pretty enough. However, it wouldn’t do to have a mismatched set. So thought the man who conferred with darkness.

So he painted the white bishop black, and set it into play with his pawns. A game within a game: it wasn’t as boring. He would watch how that Black fared.

"How long before it starts to peel away, when you start to see you're my wrong bishop in this endgame?"


End file.
